Seeing the World
by kimkimee
Summary: Younger sister of Arwen, Arlia, joins the Fellowship and embarks on a long perilous journey to prove her worth to her father, Lord Elrond. Yet she didn't expect to ever fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

The bolded words are the lines I have actually copied from the book/movie. This is my first actual fanfiction, and I didn't have any time to think of what to write. I just wanted to test out publishing a document. It's not creative at all, and I just follow the movie plot. Sorry if you hate it or if it's too bland for your taste. Just testing things out and writing some typical 10th walker story with romance between Legolas and an OC.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

"Welcome to Rivendell," the gatekeeper bowed to the arriving men on horses. Among these men were a short auburn bearded dwarf, a man with dark hair and gray-blue eyes, and a tall elf with long blonde hair and piercing blue eyes.

The elf's keen eyes spotted a cloaked figure, aiming two twin daggers at a target high up in the trees, and skillfully hitting the dead center with both. Much to his surprise, the figure took of the cloak's hood to reveal a stunning woman with auburn hair, who quickly ran elsewhere.

"Legolas, quickly, let us continue on our way," spoke the dark haired man. The elf nodded, gracefully catching up to the group as they made their way to the magnificent palace of Rivendell.

Meanwhile, the strange woman Legolas spotted was frantically sprinting back towards the palace. "Oh dear, Father will be furious if I'm late!" she muttered to herself. As she ran into her room to put away her sword and daggers, her sister, Arwen, knocked on her door with a dress in her hands.

"Arlia, why are you so late? I brought the dress Father told me to give to you to wear to the Council," Arwen spoke, frowning at her sister.

"I was outside and the meeting seemed to have slipped my mind. I do not have time to change and wear the dress. My dearest apologies," Arlia replied, quickly kissing her sister's cheek, and left Arwen.

Arwen watched her active sister run away, chuckling. "Even though Father disapproves of her unladylike composure, it makes her beautiful and loveable," she sighed to herself, tidying up Arlia's messy room.

The men walked to a large open balcony overlooking the beautiful kingdom, and were seated in a large semicircle in front of Lord Elrond. Among the semi-circle were a hobbit, Gandalf the Grey, and Boromir.

The lord cleared his throat and began to speak. "**Strangers from distant lands, friends of old, you have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. We must unite, for each state is bound to this one doom. Bring forth the ring, Frodo."**

The curly haired hobbit nervously placed the ring on a stone in the center of the Council. Boromir whispered, "**So it is true."**

Speaking louder, Boromir stood up. "**It is a gift. Why not use the Ring? Let us use it against Mordor!"**

"**You cannot wield it. None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master,"** Aragorn cooly refuted.

Boromir turned to Aragon and spat out, "**And what would a Ranger know of this matter?"**

Glowering, Legolas stood up and declared, "**This is no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn. Son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."**

The tension was interrupted by Arlia, who rushed into the room, nearly knocking into Frodo. Her flushed face raised to her father's glare. "Forgive me of my tardiness," she hastily apologized.

"Where is the dress you were to wear instead of pants and a tunic?" Lord Elrond irritatedly asked.

Embarrassed, Arlia looked down, saying, "I was late, and did not have the time to change."

As mutters arose from the men, Legolas was stunned to see the gorgeous skilled woman once again.

"Why is there a woman among us?" Boromir asked, agitated. "Is this not business for men?" Others began to join, questioning the lady's presence at such an event.

"Silence," Lord Elrond yelled, and turned back to his daughter. "Take a seat," he angrily said to Arlia.

Sighing, he continued. "We have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed by being thrown into the fires in the depths of Mordor."

The men broke out in arguments at this announcement, as Arlia glanced around the room and spotted a handsome blonde elf with startling blue eyes. The elf turned, catching Arlia's gaze. Embarrassed, she quickly turned away, willing her cheeks to cool down.

Legolas smirked at her behavior, and wished she would look at him again so he could see her emerald eyes.

"**I'll take it!"** Frodo shouted, much to everyone's surprise. "**I will take the Ring to Mordor. Though..I do not know the way."**

Gandalf slowly walked towards the bold hobbit, solemnly swearing, "**I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear."**

Aragorn stood up, and said, "**If by my life or death I can protect you, I will."** He went forward and kneeled before Frodo. "**You have my sword."**

"**And you have my bow,"** Legolas stepped forward.

"**And my ax,"** the dwarf grunted. Legolas rolled his eyes.

Without thinking, Arlia stepped forward, and claimed, "I will also go. You have my wings." Stunned, no one said anything. Legolas didn't know what to be more surprised with: the fact that a woman is willing to partake in such a dangerous task, or the fact that she has wings.

"This is preposterous! How could a woman possibly volunteer for a journey so important?!" shouted Boromir, as others began to join him.

"Quiet!" Lord Elrond commanded, waving his hand to silence the crowd before turning back to his daughter. "Arlia, what in the heavens are you speaking of? You cannot even obey my orders. How would you have the responsibility to join such a crucial journey?" Lord Elrond reproached, blazing with disapproval.

"Elrond, settle down. It would be a benefit for us to have a woman. It would eliminate suspicion from those who come across us. She is a good warrior, Elrond, and even has wings. Allow her to come," Gandalf calmly spoke.

The lord sighed, put his hand to his head, and finally nodded. Arlia breathed in relief. The silence was broken from three other hobbits tumbling into the room.

"We shall go, too! For we cannot leave Frodo!" They claimed, as they straightened themselves up. Arlia giggled at the sight, and Legolas smiled at the hobbits' clumsiness.

Lord Elrond looked at the ten before him before saying, "You shall all be the Fellowship of the Ring." And the assembly erupted into applause.

Arlia quickly went back to her room, opening the door to find Arwen sitting on her bed.

"Sister, I am going on a journey to Mordor," Arlia quietly spoke, gently sitting down next to Arwen. Shocked, Arwen spun her head, her gray eyes beginning to glisten with tears.

"What is this nonsense? Why would you join such a dangerous mission? This is meant for men, Arlia! Are you out of your mind? Do not be deceived that you are equal to men for your battle skills! You will die!" Arwen yelled, as she burst out into tears.

Stunned, Arlia did not move for a moment before hugging her sister. "Arwen, dear, whether I live or die, I must do this. Our world depends on this, sister. I will not stand merely sitting back and hoping for safety while the rest of the Fellowship is risking their lives. Please, this is my chance to make Father proud. To prove myself to him. To stop seeing the disapproval in his eyes," she admitted softly.

Arwen sighed, and looked at Arlia in the eye. "Arlia, Father loves you very much. Please do not be hasty and thoroughly think through your decision. Yes, you have practiced many times alongside our brothers. Yet you have not seen a full fledged war or bloodshed. I fear your safety and the well being of your mind. Arlia, what if your precious wings are damaged? What if—"

Arlia put her finger to her sister's trembling lips. "Arwen, you must stop worrying. I long to seek adventure, even though my innocence will be lost. Please, sister, understand my decision and support me. At these times, I need you most."

Realizing that it was impossible to make Arlia change her mind, Arwen sighed once more, and quietly drew out a beautiful golden compass.

"This belonged to our mother. She was much like you, Arlia. She constantly explored for adventures, worrying our father to bits and pieces," she laughed lightly. Arwen gently opened Arlia's palm, placing the compass on it.

Sadly smiling, Arlia embraced her lovely sister, and promised, "I will come back alive. Thank you, sister."

Afterwards, the Fellowship gathered at the entrance gates. Aragorn kissed Arwen goodbye, and Arlia hugged her for the last time. Finally, they set out on the journey that carried the fate of all.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As the group peacefully walked through the forest, Arlia curiously asked the hobbits for their names.

Gleefully, one by one, they replied with, "Sam!" "Pippin, but call me Pip!" and "Merry!"

Arlia laughed at their cheerfulness, making Legolas smile at her lovely laugh. Purposefully, he slowed down his pace to walk next to Arlia.

"How is it that you have wings?" he softly asked, curious.

Startled from being spoken to by such a handsome elf, Arlia nervously tucked a strand of her thick auburn hair. "O-oh, a fairy blessed me with wings at birth," she stuttered.

Legolas smirked at her nervousness. "I do not believe I've properly introduced myself. I am Legolas Greenleaf, son of Lord Thranduil," he politely said, smiling warmly at Arlia.

Arlia's eyes widened at this. _Prince of Mirkwood?!_ She trashed any hopes she had, for they were ridiculous for a man so out of her league. "A pleasure to meet you. I am Arlia, second daughter of Lord Elrond," she comfortably said. _There is no need to be nervous around him if 'friends' is as far as we will become_, she thought. "Oh, would you wish to see my wings?" her eyes brightening at the sudden thought of being able to use the freely. For her father had forbidden her to use her wings in fear of damaging them.

"It would be quite interesting to see," Legolas chuckled at her child-like excitement.

Nearly transparent wings began to appear on her back. They grew and shimmered into large luminous wings with intricate designs. Arlia eagerly fluttered them and flew far up, twirling around before she dropped back to the ground.

"That's amazing! Your wings are beautiful," Legolas said in awe.

Blushing, Arlia shyly mumbled, "Thank you." _He meant the wings, not you, stupid, _she scolded to herself.

_Wow, what a beautiful elleth. Though they look nothing alike, no wonder Arlia is the sister of Arwen, _Legolas thought.

Suddenly, both elves stopped, carefully scanning the area from sensing a dark force. They both glanced at each other, nodding in understanding of the other.

"Aragorn, Gandalf. I sense the presence of something evil. Arlia does, as well. We should take cover―" Legolas was interrupted by Pip's outburst.

"What is that?" Pip asked.

"It is just a passing cloud," Gimli indifferently replied.

Gandalf's eyes widened. "Everyone! Hide! Sauron's spies!"

Everyone scrambled under the rocks and bushes, staring at the passing crowd of black crows. After waiting until not a single bird could be seen, Legolas quietly stepped out. He offered his hand to Arlia, as she quietly thanked him while grasping it to stand up.

"Sauron has many spies everywhere. We must constantly be on guard," Gandalf wisely warned.

The group nodded, as they grimly looked ahead to this long gruesome journey.


End file.
